The present invention relates generally to a fiber optic connector and, more specifically, to a hermaphroditic fiber optic connector for single optical fibers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,390 to McCartney discloses a hermaphroditic connector for single optical fibers in which each connector member of the connector has a ferrule guide with a stepped forward end. Each ferrule of the connector member comprises a resilient metal eyelet through which the optical fiber is mounted with three cylindrical radially deflectible posts surrounding the eyelet. Each ferrule is mounted in a passage which opens to the outer periphery of the guide. When the mating halves of the connector are interengaged, a cam element on each connector member engages the rods on half the ferrules of the other connector member urging the rods radially inwardly to consolidate around the eyelets of the ferrules. An optical fiber spreader member is positioned behind the ferrule guide. This arrangement is quite complex and requires a substantial number of parts, thereby increasing its cost of manufacture and assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,797 to Arnold et al. discloses a single fiber optic connector member employing a yoke on which ferrules are retained by means of separable caps. A two-piece restraint member is fixedly attached to the strength member of the fiber optic cable to which the connector is coupled. The restraint member is removably mounted in a transverse slot in the rear section of the yoke. The yoke consists of five parts and, thus, is relatively expensive to manufacture and assemble, and the connector member in which it is mounted is not of hermaphroditic construction.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a novel and simple hermpahroditic fiber optic connector member which has fewer parts, is less expensive to manufacture and assemble, and provides more precise alignment for the optical fibers in the connector than the aforementioned prior art connectors.